bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatalshot Andaria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830146 |no = 8061 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 127, 132, 137, 142, 147, 152, 157, 162, 167, 172, 177, 182 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 153, 159, 167, 177, 189 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 5, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 154, 162, 173, 186, 202 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 5, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Andaria was created by the old gods, birthed from the elements of earth and air. She is a demi-god with exceptional combat intelligence and a master of the bow. She could draw and shoot faster than any common man with a gun. Before the war, Andaria specialized in researching the past and putting a history on their civilization origins. When the war broke out, she vowed to protect the holy lands where the first demi-gods were created. As the flames of war continue to burn, Andraria working under Ultor's command stands guard at the sanctuary protecting the ancient grounds. Sniping off a Euryalis on the battle grounds one day, Andaria made use of it's snake-like receptor weapons to further improve her rate of tracking down enemy machines and invading demons. |summon = There is enough desctruction here. Let us put a stop to it once and for all! |fusion = What is this power!? I can predict your every movement. |evolution = You won't even see my arrow coming. | hp_base = 4186 |atk_base = 1326 |def_base = 1463 |rec_base = 1368 | hp_lord = 5980 |atk_lord = 1895 |def_lord = 2090 |rec_lord = 1955 | hp_anima = 6722 |rec_anima = 1757 |atk_breaker = 2093 |def_breaker = 1892 |atk_guardian = 1697 |def_guardian = 2288 |rec_guardian = 1856 |def_oracle = 1991 | hp_oracle = 5683 |rec_oracle = 2252 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 360 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Gaia's Grace |lsdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required for BB, reduces the amount of BB gauge used during BB & 15% boost to critical hit rate |lsnote = 15% reduction in BB required, 15~20% reduction on amount consumed |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Bolt of Decadence |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies, remove all status ailments & chance to inflict Paralysis and Poison |bbnote = 50% chance to Poison and 70% chance to Paralyze |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Bolt of Deliverance |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies, negates all status ailments & increases allies' BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5 BC/turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830135 |evointo = 830147 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 830034 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Andaria 3 }}